Was lange währt wird gut?
by Trory
Summary: Diese speziellen Gefühle haben sich über eine lange Zeit entwickelt, aber nach einem langen Tag, will Sam nun endlich mit Jack über diese reden. Wird es ein gutes Ende nehmen oder doch ein schlechtes?


**Titel: **Was lange währt, wird gut?

**Rating: **Für alle Altersklassen

**Pairing: **Sam/Jack

**Inhalt: **Diese speziellen Gefühle haben sich über eine lange Zeit entwickelt, aber nach einem langen Tag, will Sam nun endlich mit Jack über diese reden. Wird es ein gutes Ende nehmen oder doch ein schlechtes?

**Wichtig: **Der One-Shot spielt nach 8.18 Threads/Jim

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.

**Beta: **stargaterin

//

//

„Danke, Sir"

„Wofür?"

„Dass Sie für mich da sind."

//

War vor ein paar Stunden nicht noch alles in Ordnung gewesen? Sam's Leben war relativ normal verlaufen, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Immerhin ging sie Tag für Tag durch ein Sternentor und legte sich mit Wesen an, die selten etwas Gutes im Sinn hatten. Sie war verlobt gewesen und ja, sie hatte sich wirklich auf die Hochzeit gefreut. Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingeredet, weil es einfacher gewesen war? Nach diesem Tag war alles anders. Samantha Carter war nicht mehr verlobt, ihr Vater war endgültig von ihr gegangen und...da war noch diese kleine, scheinbar so unbedeutende Sache mit dem General, die sie einfach nicht vergessen konnte. Geredet hatte sie darüber praktisch nie; nicht einmal mit Janet, die ihr so wichtig gewesen war. Doch auch diese war nicht mehr hier. So sehr Sam auch versuchte, ihn - General Jack O'Neill - zu vergessen, es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Und tief in ihrem inneren wusste sie auch, dass Jack einer der Gründe war, weswegen die Hochzeit mit Pete doch nie gut gegangen wäre. Man konnte keinen Mann heiraten, wenn man eigentlich einen anderen liebte. Oder, wenn man diesen anderen so viel mehr liebte als den, den man heiraten wollte. In ihrem Fall traf das leider zu. Und egal wie oft Sam diese Gefühle wieder verdrängt hatte, irgendwann musste das doch ein böses Ende nehmen! Stunden waren vergangen, seit ihr Vater gestorben war und sie sich von Pete getrennt hatte. Die Dunkelheit brach über den Colonel herein und im Auto wurde es langsam aber sicher kalt. Doch es war ihr egal, so egal, dass es schon wieder schlecht war. Was sollte sie nur machen? Sollte Sam Carter einfach weiter machen, als wäre nichts passiert? Den Tod von ihrem Vater würde sie überwinden, da gab es im Grunde nicht so viel zu überwinden. Ja, dank den Tok'ra hatte sie vier weitere Jahre mit ihm gewonnen und jetzt konnte sie ihren Vater guten Gewissens gehen lassen.

Auch über Pete würde sie hinweg kommen. Sie hatte den Polizisten wirklich gern gehabt, aber am Ende war es leider nicht genug gewesen, um ihn wirklich zu lieben und heiraten. Pete verdiente eine Frau, die ihn von ganzem Herzen lieben konnte; eine Frau, die nicht an einem anderen hing, selbst wenn so viele Dinge zwischen den Beiden standen. Diese Frau war nicht Sam und deswegen war die Entscheidung richtig gewesen. Es würde gewiss ein paar Wochen oder Monate dauern, bis Sam darüber hinweg war. Aber es gab da etwas, worüber sie nicht so schnell hinweg kommen würde. Diese Gefühle für Jack beschäftigten sie seit Jahren und auch, wenn es nie mehr als ein paar kleine Momente gegeben hatte, so waren die Gefühle doch gewachsen. Mit jedem Tag hatte sie sich etwas mehr in den grauhaarigen Mann verliebt und sich mehr in dem Blick seiner schokoladenbraunen Augen verloren. Oh, wie sehr sie diese Augen doch liebte. Der Gedanke, nie wieder in sie blicken zu dürfen, zerriss Sam innerlich beinahe. Was sollte sie nur machen? So weiter leben wie bisher konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Das Stargatecenter war für Samantha so wichtig und sie wollte die Arbeit dort nicht aufgeben. Aber was blieb ihr übrig, wenn die Gefühle alles kaputt machten?

Sam ließ ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Sie erinnerte sich so gut daran, wie Jack sie vorhin im Arm gehalten hatte. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, seine Hand zu streicheln und seinen warmen Körper an ihrem zu spüren. Der Moment war viel zu kurz gewesen und sie sehnte sich einfach nach mehr von diesen. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, Sam musste eine Entscheidung treffen, weil sie den Weg nicht weiter gehen konnte, wenn ihr diese besondere Art von Steinen in den Weg gelegt wurden. Dass ihr Körper zitterte, bemerkte sie gar nicht mehr. Ebenso wenig bemerkte sie, dass sich eine Gestalt ihrem Wagen näherte. Und so fuhr sie wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch, als diese Person an die Fensterscheibe klopfte.

Sie wusste, wer dort draußen stand und es war vielleicht ganz gut, dass er sie jetzt entdeckt hatte. So konnte sie nicht einfach wieder weg fahren und alles vergessen. Samantha atmete tief durch und ließ die Scheibe dann herunter. „Sir.", begrüßte sie ihren Vorgesetzten und vermied es, zu genau nach draußen zu sehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Wie lange hatte er sie schon gesehen? Sie stand mit ihrem Wagen vor seinem Haus und der General kannte ihr Auto.

„Wollen Sie nicht endlich reinkommen, Carter?", fragte er und allein an dieser Frage wurde schon deutlich, dass er sie nicht gerade eben erst entdeckt hatte. Jack O'Neill wusste schon länger, dass sie hier in ihrem Wagen saß. „Sie sitzen seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden in Ihrem Wagen.", flüsterte er ihr zu und trat dann zur Seite, als Sam die Türe öffnete, um auszusteigen.

„Ja. Reinkommen wäre ziemlich gut, Sir.", meinte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei. Sam konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Sie fürchtete, dass die Tränen sich jeden Moment aus ihren Augen befreien würden. An diesem Tag war einfach viel zu viel passiert und sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sonst war sie so eine starke Frau. Ja, diese hatte sie immer sein müssen. Ihre Mutter hatte diese Welt viel zu früh verlassen und von da an war es nur noch hart gewesen. Samantha hätte so viele Dinge machen können und doch war sie zum Militär gegangen. Ja, sie liebte die Arbeit, aber war es das wirklich Wert?

Manchmal kam es Sam so vor, als würden alle um sie herum von ihren Gefühlen für Jack wissen. Vermutlich wurde es auch ziemlich deutlich, wenn man etwas Zeit mit ihr und ihm verbracht hatte. Hätte Jacob Carter an seinem Totenbett sonst diese speziellen Worte zu seiner Tochter gesprochen? Nichts sollte ihrem Glück im Weg stehen und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Regeln. Aber diese Regeln waren für Samantha immer wichtig gewesen. Sie hatte sich strikt an sie gehalten und dann war ihr O'Neill begegnet. Ein Mann, der nicht sehr viel von Regeln hielt. Aber diese eine, verdammte Regel befolgte er! Wieso nur? Sam wollte ihn für diese Dummheit anschreien und ihn anflehen, dass er sie vergaß. Denn sie konnte es nicht, weil sie nicht den Mut dazu hatte.

„Na, dann kommen Sie schon.", forderte Jack die Blondine auf und sie folgte ihm ins Haus. Es war noch nicht sonderlich lange her, seit sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war - nur wenige Stunden, um genau zu sein. Sam hatte ihm alles gestehen wollen; endlich mit Jack darüber reden wollen, dass es einfach nicht mehr ging. Aber dann war Kerry aufgetaucht und der Mut war sofort wieder verschwunden. Jack hatte auch versucht ohne sie zu leben und scheinbar hatte er es gut hinbekommen. Diese Situation jetzt war fast so unangenehm wie die vor einigen Stunden. Sam stand unsicher im Wohnzimmer des Generals und wusste nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte.

Das gute war, dass ihr Körper sich endlich wieder etwas aufwärmen konnte. Ansonsten hatte diese Situation im Moment leider nichts sehr angenehmes an sich. Doch dieses Gespräch musste jetzt einfach sein. Das war etwas, was sich jetzt nicht mehr aufschieben ließ. Sam und Jack empfanden jetzt viel zu lange etwas füreinander. Oder zumindest glaubte Sam, dass Jack auch immer noch etwas für sie empfand. Oder irrte sie sich so sehr? Wie auch immer, darüber würden sie jetzt sprechen müssen.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Carter?", fragte Jack O'Neill und blickte sie für einige Momente besorgt an. Das hier war für keinen angenehm und wenn einer von ihnen erst ausgesprochen hatte, worum es ging, würde es noch sehr viel schlimmer werden. Samantha atmete ein und aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre kurzen Haare. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Jack nicht den Anfang machen würde. Oh ja, während der letzten Jahre hatten sie sich gut kennen gelernt. Besser, als man es vielleicht für möglich hielt. In dieser Hinsicht war es vollkommen unwichtig, dass beide dem Militär angehörten und Gefühle in eine bestimmte Richtung verboten waren.

Oh Gott. Wie sollte sie nur anfangen? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich im Moment alles und eigentlich wollte sie in dieser Sekunde nicht reden, aber es ging nicht anders. Samantha konnte diese Gefühle nicht für weitere Jahre in ihrem Herzen gefangen halten und das einfach so mitmachen. „Es geht um uns...Sir.", flüsterte sie und blickte Jack dann an. Er wusste doch genau, weswegen sie hier war. Sam war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er es wusste. Jack tat immer so, als wäre er nicht klug oder gerissen. Doch Sam konnte hinter diese Fassade blicken. Jack O'Neill war ein äußerst kluger und intelligenter Mann und er stellte seinen Wert gerne in den Schatten.

Jack reagierte nicht und das machte Sam beinahe verrückt. Wieso musste er es ihr so schwer machen? Eigentlich waren doch beide erwachsen und man sollte annehmen, dass sie in Ruhe über alles reden konnten, aber scheinbar wollte er das nicht so einfach machen. Und das war zum Heulen. „Ich habe mit Pete Schluss gemacht.", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, dass ihn diese Worte endlich zum sprechen bringen würden. Er konnte schließlich nicht ewig zu diesem Thema schweigen, auch, wenn Sam natürlich wusste, wie stur er sein konnte. Sie würden heute Abend miteinander reden und diese Sache irgendwie aus der Welt schaffen, falls das möglich war.

„Sie haben mit Pete Schluss gemacht? Wieso? Ich dachte, Sie wollten ihn heiraten?", fragte er und sah sie dabei mit einem Blick an, der viel mehr sagte, als seine Worte. Jack wusste, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, oder zumindest musste er doch etwas ahnen. Diese Gefühle waren doch kein Geheimnis, denn dank dieser Zat'arc Sache wussten es beide. Und wenn Jack immer noch etwas für sie empfand, dann würde er durchaus erahnen können, weswegen sie diesen Schritt jetzt getan hatte.

„Sie wissen doch genau, warum ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe!", sagte Sam und schnaufte dann fast schon zu laut aus. Es machte sie wirklich beinahe verrückt, dass Jack jetzt auf dumm machen musste, wo er doch derjenige war, der die Wahrheit besser als jeder andere kennen sollte. Während der letzten Jahre hatten ihre Gefühle sich immer weiter entwickelt, obwohl sie sie doch immer so gut unterdrückt hatten. Aber es war eben so, dass man gegen Gefühle nichts machen konnte. Wenn sie entstanden, dann entstanden sie und wenn sie sich weiter entwickelten, dann passierte es eben. Sam und Jack empfanden etwas füreinander und nur diese verdammten Regeln hielten sie davon ab, dass sie sich in die Arme fielen.

„Weiß ich das?", fragte der General nach und sah die blonde Frau vor sich an. Ja, er hatte da durchaus eine Ahnung, aber hatte sie das wirklich getan? Wegen ihm mit einem Mann Schluss gemacht, der ihr das bieten konnte, was er ihr nicht geben konnte? „Carter...", er hauchte ihren Namen leise und blickte sie flehend an. Es war zu deutlich, dass er dieses Gespräch vermeiden wollte. Aber Jack O'Neill war nicht der einzige, der verdammt stur sein konnte. Obwohl der ältere Mann nicht darüber sprechen wollte, würde es jetzt so kommen. Der ganze Tag hatte sich darum gedreht. Kerry...vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar recht.

„Ja, Sir. Sie wissen es sehr genau. Oder wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Sie sich an diese Zat'arc Sache nicht mehr erinnern können? Sir...ich kann nicht mehr. Diese Gefühle...sie verschwinden nicht einfach und ja, Sie sind der Grund, oder ein Grund, warum ich mit Pete Schluss gemacht habe.", Samantha sprach diese Worte nicht ruhig aus. Sie warf sie Jack an den Kopf und mit jedem Wort wurde sie etwas lauter. Ja, am Ende schrie sie sogar. Jetzt war die Wahrheit raus. Jack hatte die Worte gehört, die er vermutlich nicht hören hatte wollen.

Die schokoladenbraunen Augen blickten Sam beinahe vollkommen ruhig an, aber in seinem Inneren sah es ganz sicher nicht so aus. Bisher hatten die Beiden dieses Thema doch immer strikt vermieden. Es hatte diese gewissen Momente gegeben, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel in einer scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation befunden hatten, aber mehr war da auch nie gewesen. Zu mehr war es nie gekommen und wenn sie weiter so mit diesen Gefühlen umgingen, dann würde es niemals dazu kommen. Und wenn Sam ehrlich war, dann frustrierte sie das. Regeln sollten zwei Menschen voneinander fern halten? Es war einfach nicht fair.

Wenn zwei Menschen jahrelang solche Gefühle füreinander hatten und sie nicht verschwanden, dann musste doch mehr dahinter stecken. Okay, vielleicht waren sie auch nur deswegen noch vorhanden. Viele Paare blieben am Ende doch nicht zusammen, weil irgendetwas am Gesamtbild nicht stimmte. Sam und Jack hatten nie die Chance gehabt, es miteinander zu versuchen, und das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung, weswegen die Gefühle nach wie vor sehr stark waren. Obwohl Samantha die Regeln langsam leid war, würde sie sie nicht so einfach brechen. Jack würde es...wieso tat er es nicht? War sie ihm doch nicht so wichtig, wie Sam hoffte?

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, Carter?", anstatt zu Antworten, erwiderte er ihre Worte mit einer weiteren Frage und Sam war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie das als eine gute Frage ansehen sollte. Wollte er damit sagen, dass er es nicht vergessen konnte, weil sie ihm so viel bedeutete, oder gab es einen anderen Grund, weswegen er das nicht vergessen konnte? In seinem Blick lag etwas, was Sam hoffen ließ, aber sollte sie hoffen? Im Moment war Jack ihr Vorgesetzter und wenn keiner der Beiden etwas daran änderte, würde es auch nichts bringen, wenn in seinen Augen Sehnsucht lag.

„Sie sind mir wichtig, wichtiger als alles andere. Daran hat sich nie etwas geändert.", sprach er leise und blickte sie weiter mit diesem fesselnden Blick an. Wie konnte sie daran zweifeln, dass Jack für sie immer noch genauso empfand, wie vor einigen Jahren, als diese Gefühle so offensichtlich geworden waren? Und doch hatten sie die entscheidenden Worte niemals ausgesprochen. ‚Ich liebe dich' hatte keiner der Beiden je über die Lippen gebraucht. Ob das nur an der Air Force lag oder ob es noch andere Gründe gab? „Ich würde für Sie nach wie vor mein Leben geben, Carter.", nuschelte der Grauhaarige sehr leise.

Carter schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie viel sie für diesen Mann empfand. Ob nun richtig oder nicht - es war lange her, seit sie das gehört hatte. Nach dieser Sache war es nie wieder zu einem ähnlichen Bekenntnis gekommen, weil sie das Thema auf Grund ihrer Zugehörigkeit zum Militär immer gemieden hatten. Vielleicht würden sie als Paar ja doch noch eine Chance bekommen? Nichts war unmöglich. Das erkannte jeder spätestens, wenn er durch das Stargate ging und Erfahrung mit den Goa'uld oder anderen Wesen machen durfte. Das Wort unmöglich existierte in ihrer Welt nicht, weil schon zu viel geschehen war, was man eigentlich für unmöglich hielt.

„Dennoch...Sie hätten nicht mit Pete Schluss machen sollen. Nicht wegen mir.", meinte er und das waren Worte, die Sam jetzt eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Das war der einzig richtige Weg gewesen, weil sie Pete zu sehr mochte, um ihn als Lückenbüßer zu verwenden. Oder so eine Art Lückenbüßer, denn geliebt hatte Samantha auch ihn. Nur eben nicht genug.

Also schüttelte Sam energisch ihren Kopf, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte den General an. Sie wusste nicht, wie dieser Abend enden würde. Wenn es nach den vorherigen Ereignissen ging, dann würde das wohl kein gutes Ende nehmen, aber Sam erhoffte sich noch immer, dass es anders kommen würde. Dass sie endlich einen Weg zueinander fanden. Regeln hin oder her. „Nein. Es war das einzig richtige, was ich machen konnte. Hätte ich Pete heiraten sollen, obwohl ich Sie liebe?", fragte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf dabei schief. Welche Worte die Blonde da ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie erst Sekunden später. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Sam liebte General Jack O'Neill und sie empfand es als richtig.

Der Ausdruck in O'Neills Augen veränderte sich; wurde weicher. Diesen hatte Carter zuvor noch nie gesehen. Und sie hatte schon so oft in seine Augen geblickt, aber dieser Ausdruck war neu. Außerdem schienen ihre Worte ihn auch sprachlos gemacht zu haben. Sam wunderte sich etwas über sich selbst. Sie hatte ihm wirklich gerade ihre Liebe gestanden. So, wie sie es schon heute Nachmittag hatte machen wollen. Diesmal schienen sie aber allein zu sein; keine Kerry. Vermutlich war Jack deswegen so sprachlos. Er schien mit dieser Frau zusammen zu sein und Sam hatte sich wohl wirklich keinen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um in dieser Hinsicht endlich Mut zu zeigen.

Konnte er nicht endlich etwas auf ihre Worte erwidern? So langsam kam Sam sich sehr dumm vor und wenn das noch weiter so blieb, dann würde sie Jack's Haus noch fluchtartig verlassen. Sie senkte ihren Blick und schloss dabei ihre Augen. Liebte er diese andere Frau und würde ihre Worte deswegen auch nie erwidern? Es war zu spät. Diese Erkenntnis setzte sich in Sam's Kopf fest und drang langsam auch in ihr Herz. Tränen quollen über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen fingen zu brennen an. Prima, jetzt fing sie vor ihrem Vorgesetzten, den sie liebte, zu weinen an. Genau das hatte sie doch vermeiden wollen!

Es war unglaublich lange her, seit Samantha so viel für einen anderen Mann empfunden hatte. Nein, eigentlich konnte sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern, einen anderen je so geliebt zu haben und sich so nach ihm verzehrt zu haben. Sie musste gehen! Sofort. Ja, Sam hatte darüber reden wollen, aber Jack würde sie doch nur abweisen und da lebte sie doch länger mit der Ungewissheit und sperrte die Gefühle wieder in ihrem Gefängnis ein. Sam drehte sich herum und ging rasch auf die Haustüre zu. „Ich gehe jetzt wohl am besten...", wisperte sie und griff nach dem Türknauf.

Bevor sie die Haustüre aber öffnen konnte, spürte sie einen festen Griff um ihren Oberarm. Und da außer Jack und ihr ja niemand im Haus war, wusste sie natürlich, dass er sie aufhielt. Sanft drehte er Sam zu sich, doch diese hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt. Die Tränen bahnten sich immer noch einen Weg über ihre Wangen und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie zuckte beinahe zusammen, als seine Hand sich unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf sehr sachte anhob. Sam wehrte sich in keinster Weise gegen seinen Annäherungsversuch. In diesem Moment kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie keinerlei Kontrolle über ihren Körper haben. Obwohl sie nicht wollte, dass er sie so sah, ließ sie es zu.

O'Neills Daumen strich über die Wange des Colonels und fing dann eine der Tränen auf. Es sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen. Wenn es nach den Regeln ging, dann sollten die Beiden nichts füreinander empfinden. Zumindest nichts, was über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Und dennoch war es so. „Carter, öffnen Sie bitte Ihre Augen.", bat er, doch Sam schüttelte sogleich ihren Kopf. Sie wollte einfach ihre Augen geschlossen halten und sich dieses Gefühl bewahren, weil es ja doch ein böses Ende nehmen würde.

„Sam.", hauchte er und strich mit seinem Daumen weiter langsam und beruhigend über ihre Wange. Ihr Name fühlte sich wie ein Stich ins Herz an, wenn er ihn auf diese Weiße aussprach. Es war einfach nur grausam. Die Art, wie er ihren Namen gerade ausgesprochen hatte, erinnerte sie an alles, was sie schon zusammen erlebt hatten. Wie oft sie vor Sorge um den General beinahe umgekommen wäre und wie oft er die Hauptrolle in ihren Träumen gespielt hatte. Die Air Force konnte nur verhindern, dass sie im wahren Leben zusammen fanden, aber die Träume eines Menschen konnten sie nicht beeinflussen. Nur leider wurde die Realität durch die Träume nicht einfacher. Wie oft hatte Sam sich gewünscht, dass einer ihrer Träume wirklich passieren würde? Viel zu oft.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte er und zog sie augenblicklich an sich und schloss Sam in seine Arme. Natürlich liebte er Samantha auch! Wie könnte es anders sein? Sie war von Anfang an anders gewesen und hatte ihn bald immer und immer wieder verzaubert. Er verstand zwar ziemlich oft nicht, was sie sagte, aber auch das hatte immer so seinen Reiz gehabt. Jack hörte ihr gerne beim reden zu. Da musste er den Sinn und Zweck hinter den Worten nicht verstehen. Solange er ihrer Stimme lauschen konnte, würde alles gut sein. Selbst das langweiligste Buch würde mit der Hilfe dieser bezaubernden Stimme spannender werden. Und doch war es im Grunde falsch. Es hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, seine Arme fest um sie zu schließen, seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken zu vergraben und ihren Duft einzuatmen.

Hatte Sam sich diese Worte nur eingebildet? Steif und fassungslos lag sie in den Armen des Mannes, den sie liebte, und konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis sie es sich endlich gesagt hatten. Und jetzt war es tatsächlich passiert. Nicht unbedingt auf die romantische Art und Weiße, aber irgendwie passte das wohl auch nicht so ganz zu den Beiden und scheinbar sollte Sam's Mut sich bezahlt machen. In ihrem Herzen breitete sich eine sehr angenehme Wärme aus und als sie es endlich halbwegs begreifen konnte, drückte sie sich enger an Jack. Die Hoffnung stieg immer weiter an und jetzt konnte Samantha nur hoffen, dass sie nicht enttäuscht werden würde. Denn aus dieser Höhe würde der Fall gewaltig weh tun.

„Ich werde kündigen.", offenbarte Jack und Sam war in diesem Moment zu überfahren von ihren Gefühlen, um den Sinn hinter diesen Worten sofort zu verstehen. Er wollte kündigen? Dieses Wort an sich hatte nichts sehr gutes an sich, aber dann dämmerte Sam es langsam. Vielleicht wollte er ja wegen ihr kündigen, damit die Beiden ihren Gefühlen endlich eine Chance geben konnten? Es hatte doch lange genug gedauert und so konnte Samantha es nicht verhindern, dass die Hoffnung noch einmal etwas wuchs. Wieso sollte er auch sonst kündigen? Gerade hatte er ihre Worte erwidert und wenn sie zusammen sein wollten, musste einer kündigen. Einen anderen Weg gab es nun mal nicht.

„Ich will nicht heimlich mit dir zusammen sein oder heimlich mit dir ausgehen. Ich möchte dich vor allen Leuten küssen können und so viel mehr.", hauchte Jack in Sam's Ohr. Ja, das wollte er wirklich. Sam war nicht irgendeine Frau, sondern die Frau, mit der er sich eine Zukunft vorstellen konnte. Sam war die Frau, die er seit Jahren liebte, aber bisher nicht hatte lieben dürfen. Und im Augenblick galt das immer noch. Aber es juckte ihn nicht mehr. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Sie war es wert und selbst, falls sie es als Paar nicht schaffen würden, würde er nichts bereuen. Sie mussten dieser Liebe eine Chance geben und wenn sie sich heimlich trafen, würde es nie gut gehen können. Eine Frau, die man liebte, stempelte man nicht zur heimlichen Geliebten ab.

„Das hört sich sehr schön an.", erwiderte Samantha und löste sich ein Stück von Jack, um ihn ansehen zu können. Es hörte sich wirklich unglaublich schön an. Er würde kündigen und dann würden sie tatsächlich ihre Chance bekommen. Die Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt. Jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr, um Tränen zu vergießen. Falls überhaupt, würden es jetzt eher Freudentränen sein. Nach so vielen Jahren hatten sie diesen Schritt endlich geschafft. Die Air Force war ein großes Hindernis gewesen. Ein größeres aber waren Sam und Jack selbst gewesen. Wenn sie nur etwas eher die Chance ergriffen hätten, könnten sie längst an diesem Punkt angelangt sein. Aber manche Dinge mussten sich langsam entwickeln. Wichtig war doch, dass sie jetzt nicht aufgeben würden.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Colonels, als sie ihre Hand anhob und an Jacks Wange legte. Im Moment waren ihr die Air Force und diese ganzen Regeln nicht mehr wichtig. Es gab da etwas, was Sam schon so lange machen wollte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal geküsst. Doch das nur, weil sie dank einem Virus wieder zum Urmenschen mutiert war. Der Kuss damals, hatte nichts romantisches an sich gehabt und Sam erinnerte sich nur schwach daran. Ihre Augen verfingen sich an seinen Lippen und dann blickte sie wieder in die schokoladenfarbenen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte.

Jack ergriff die Initiative und zog Sam wieder näher an sich. Etwas erinnerte ihn das hier an die Zeitschleife. Carter hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sie damals geküsst hatte und für sie würde das hier jetzt auch ihr erster Kuss werden. Der Kuss würde sowohl für Sam als auch für Jack der erste, ganz besondere Kuss sein. Jetzt hatten sie die drei magischen Worte gesagt und deswegen konnte der Kuss nur unglaublich werden. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Sam und dann verschmolzen diese zu einem sanften Kuss. Nein, er hatte nicht viel mit dem von damals gemeinsam. Er war _besser!_ Was würde es schaden, wenn Sam und Jack die Regeln für ein paar Stunden außer Acht ließen? Niemand würde es erfahren und gegen ein paar Küsse konnte man nicht so viel sagen. Alles andere würden sie langsam angehen. Ja, sie hatten doch schon so lange aufeinander gewartet, was würden da weitere Wochen ausmachen? Jack wollte es richtig machen.

Die Zeit verging - Sekunden, Minuten und dann lösten die Lippen der Beiden sich voneinander. Sie vertieften die Umarmung wieder und es hatte den Anschein, als wolle keiner den anderen mehr los lassen. Jetzt hatten sie es endlich gewagt und der Weg in ihre Zukunft war gepflastert. Hoffentlich eine wunderbare Zukunft. In diesem Moment zweifelte Sam nicht daran, dass sie es schaffen würden. Wenn sie die Goa'uld erfolgreich bekämpfen konnten, dann würden sie ja wohl so etwas wie eine Beziehung in den Griff bekommen? Ja, diese Liebe würde für die Ewigkeit halten und daran gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

//

This is home

Now I'm finally

Where I belong

Where I belong

Yeah, this is home

I've been searching

For a place of my own

Now I've found it

Maybe this is home

Yeah, this is home

_Switchfood - This is home_

//_  
_


End file.
